orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Timeline
, 2418.]] A timeline of events in ''The Orville''. The series premiere opens with Kelly Grayson's affair in the fall of 2418 before jumping to September 2419 when Ed Mercer becomes captain of the . The show briefly enters the 29th century in the episode ''Pria''. Season 1 concludes in April or May of 2420. Season 1.5 takes place over the summer of 2420 with glimpses of the early 24th century in ''New Beginnings, Pt. 1'''' and glimpses of the early winter of 2420 in [[The Word of Avis, Pt. 1|''The Word of Avis, Pt. 1]]. Season 2 commences around August 2420. The cold opening of ''All the World is Birthday Cake'''' takes place around the year 2417 on Regor 2. The season concludes around mid-2421. :''The events are set a year earlier in the original script of ''Old Wounds, with the series opening in 2417 before moving forward to 2418.'' c. 27,581 BCE *A common ancestor of the Bruidians and the Navarians settles the planet Lopovius, as evidenced by residual DNA left in a birthing bucket.Based on Darulio's analysis of the artifact. (Cupid's Dagger) c. 702 BCE *The Giliac star in the Giliac constellation collapses into a black hole and disappears from the sky on Regor 2.Isaac states in November 2420 that the star became a black hole 3,122 years prior. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake c. 419 CE *A bioship under the command of Jahavus Dorahl embarks on a three-generational trip through the galaxy that turns into a 2,000 year journey.Based on Isaac's analysis of the hull. c. 1100s * Saladin battles the Knights Templar.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 1642 * Isaac Newton the physicist, mathematician, and astronomer is born.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 1729 *Baltimore, Maryland is founded on Earth.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 1871-1948 * Lifetime of Orville Wright, namesake of The Orville. 1880s *'' , a story about a two-dimensional society of shapes which Ed Mercer would liken to two-dimensional space, is published. A metaphor for inequality, the more sides a shape had, the higher their social status; the triangles were the workman class, the squares were the gentry and the circles were the most respected of all.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' 1903 * December 3 ** The Wright Brothers, Orville and Wilbur, make their first successful flight in the Wright Flyer. The Orville will later be named for one of them, and a model of the Wright Flyer will adorn Ed Mercer's office. 1937 * Famed woman aviator Amelia Earhart is captured by Pria Lavesque.Episode 1x05: Pria. 1945 and Cassius in a holographic recreaation of New York, 1945.]] * Japan surrenders to America. The New York City of this time will be recreated within the simulator.Episode 2x07: Deflectors 1949 * Bruce Springsteen is born.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 1952 * The film Singin' in the Rain is released.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 1955 * The puppet character Kermit the Frog is introduced on Earth.Episode 1x02: Command PerformanceEpisode 2x03: Home 1956 * The film The King and I is released.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes 1964 * The television special is broadcast.Episode 1x03: About a Girl 1965 * The film is released.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear 1976 * Publication of Roots by Alex Haley.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 1980s * Laura Huggins is born.Based on her evident age by the year 2015 in ''Lasting Impressions''. 1993 * , an episode of the television series Seinfeld is broadcast. 2006 * Laura Huggins begins dating Greg.In the year 2015, Laura tells Gordon that she dated Greg for nine years. Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions 2015 March * March 21: ** 01:43 PM: Laura Huggins donates her cellphone to the community time capsule of Saratoga Springs, New York.Date and time are revealed on the screen of Laura's phone. Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions Late 2015 * The time capsule is buried somewhere north of Albany, New York.One of the items shown to be in the time capsule is a copy of the album 25 by Adele; the CD wasn't released until November 2015, implying that the time capsule was not buried until some time after Huggins donated her phone. 2035 *''Mind of Hermes'', featuring the character of Jeff Bellman and destined to become Claire Finn's favorite film, is completed in this year.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 2056 *An unnamed genetic engineer discovers how to target and eradicate individual cancer cells.Episode 1x03: About a Girl. c. 2200s * Ensign Hodges is likely born in the late 2200s.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 c. 2313 *Rop is born.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2''Rop is 107 years old in ''New Beginnings, Pt. 2. c. 2320 *The Nyxians discover that their world will be engulfed by their sun within a century. As they have no method of space travel, the Nyxians retreat underground.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *The Planetary Union fights a bloody war with the Tzel, resulting in the loss of thousands of lives.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **Battle of the Chog HomeworldEpisode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***The [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]] is lost.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ****Ensign Hodges and 20 crewmembers are stranded on the Chog homeworld and later die there.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 2370s * c. 2370: The Envall make an agreement with the Planetary Union to stay away from worlds with nitrogen atmospheres; their blood cells contain an iodide compound which renders plasma highly unstable when exposed to such an atmosphere, with potentially explosive results.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots * Ed Mercer is born.The character was written specifically for the actor or actress. Therefore, the age listed in the original script is reliable. See Seth MacFarlane, "Orville - Pilot", Fox (2016). Late 2370s * Gordon Malloy is born. * Orrin Channing is born.In Blood of Patriots, it is noted that Orrin and Gordon are about the same age, having been friends since grade school. 2380s * John LaMarr is born. * Kelly Grayson is born. 2388 *Ock'or is captured and added to the menagerie of the Calivon Zoo.Ock'or has been in the Calivon zoo for 31 years as of Command Performance. 2390s Early 2390s *Gordon Malloy and Orrin Channing become friends in grade school.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots 2390 August or September *In either the last week of August or sometime in September, Galdus Harona is born on Xelaya to Cambis and Floratta Borrin.In Home, Cambis Borrin states that his son just turned 30 while speaking as if he is still alive. Note also that because the episode Home must take place in September 2420, Galdus Harona must have been born in August or September when Cambis says that his birthday was "just last week." 2394 * Physicist Janice Lee, who developed the quantum accelerator, is born.Episode One: Old Wounds. 2396 *Alara Kitan is born on Xelaya.Alara is 23 years old in Old Wounds. Late 2396 or Early 2397 * A fire breaks out in the Kitan household, sparking a debilitating fear of fire in Alara that leads to the events of Firestorm.''Kitan's mother says that the fire happened eight months after her birth. 2400s .]] c. 2401 *Birth of Leyna Channing.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *Orrin Channing and Gordon Malloy are stationed at Outpost 73. Sophie and Leyna Channing live there with Orrin.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *The Krill launch a surprise attack on Union Outpost 73.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots **Orrin saves Gordon's life but is captured in the process.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots **Death of Sophie Channing.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots **Death of Leyna Channing.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots 2409 *Orrin claims that Leyna stopped talking in this year although, in reality, she had died nine years prior.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots 2410s 2411 *At the age of 21, Galdus Harona starts teaching at the University of Xenara Medical School.Episode 2x03: Home 2412 *Toren and Korick become mates.Torena nd Korich have been joined for nine years as of Sanctuary. 2413 *Bortus and Klyden become mates.Bortus and Klyden have been joined for six and a half years as of About a Girl. 2414 *Ed Mercer and Lieutenant Kelly Grayson go out on their first date.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *On the morning after the date, Kelly is extracted from her apartment, which deposits her aboard the seven years later.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow **Kelly is sent back but her memory is not wiped. Remembering the future, she declines a date with Ed, creating an [[Alternate timeline|'alternate timeline']]. **Claire is sent back and successfully wipes Kelly's memory, eliminating the alternate timeline.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken ***With Kelly's memory now fully expunged, she accepts a date with Ed at 9:00 a.m.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Mid-Late 2410s *On one year, Ed celebrated Kelly's birthday by presenting her with a cake in her office.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain 2415 *Kelly and Ed celebrate their 1 year anniversary.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow 2416 * Alara Kitan leaves her home on Xelaya for the Planetary Union.Based on the fact that Alara tells her father, Ildis Kitan, that "a trip to the beach house won't fix 20 years," implying that she lived with him for 20 years. Episode 2x03: Home 2417 *Ed Mercer loses his favorite robe.Finding a recreation of his robe in the Calivon zoo, Ed notes that he hasn't seen it in two years. (Command Performance) *The Regorian government sends an invitation into space inviting first contact around this year.First Prefect: "Yet here you are just a few years later." Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake 2418 *Derek Ashton joins the Epsilon Science Station. Late 2418 *While commuting to the Epsilon Eridani outpost,Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow Commander Ed Mercer catches his wife, Kelly Grayson, sleeping with the forensic archaeologist Darulio. They divorce soon after.Sometime between January and March of 2420, Grayson says that her affair with Darulio was "a year ago." For that comment to make sense (meaning not to exceed the two year mark), her affair must have been in April or after of 2418.After March, 2420, Grayson again says that a year has passed since the affair. Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. As Kelly would later recall, she did so after enduring months of loneliness.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow :In a line from the original script of ''Old Wounds which does not appear in the final version, Ed states that he and Kelly were married for four years.'' 2419 * At some point, John LaMarr dates a female Keribex, establishing him as a dating "guru" on the Orville.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja * Galdus Harona dies.In September 2420, Cambis Borrin states that Galdus Harona "died last year." Episode 2x03: Home January *Lurenek is added to the Calivon Zoo, Baral is added a few weeks later.Episode 1x02: Command Performance. Pre-March * Gordon Malloy is suspended for drawing a penis on the main viewing screen of Outpost T85.Gordon says that he dated a woman for five months while on suspension on Earth, Episode 2x01: Ja'loja, and his suspension ended in September 2419, Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. Therefore, this must have occurred on March 2419 or before - not after. Mid-2419 *Darulio begins work on an archaeological dig on the planet Lopovius.Conjectural placement based on Darulio's account that he has been digging on Lopovius for six months. ''Cupid's Dagger''.'' *For a period of about two months, John LaMarr dates both heads of a Keribex without either head finding out about the other one. Ultimately, however, LaMarr chooses to end the relationship as the left head always wants to go hiking, which is "sort of a deal-breaker" for him.In ''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja, set in mid-to-late 2420, John reveals to Gordon that he was in a relationship with a Keribex "last year" (2419). As John and Gordon met aboard the Orville in Episode 1x01: Old Wounds, set on September 10th, the relationship must have began and ended prior to then. September *The captain of the Orville retires. *Admiral Halsey offers Ed Mercer command of the mid-level exploratory vessel [[USS Orville|USS Orville]].'' **Mercer appoints his friend Gordon Malloy to serve as helmsman. **Halsey appoints Kelly Grayson as First Officer. **Doctor Claire Finn transfers from another ship to the Orville. **At the young age of 23, Lieutenant Alara Kitan joins the ''Orville as Chief of Security, having been fast-tracked.Episode 2x03: Home indicates that Alara joined at the same time as Ed and the others. *'September 10:'Exact date found in the 2017 Television Critics Association press kit. **09:00 AM: Ed and Gordon take a shuttle from Union Central to the Orville, a journey of about 15 minutes. **Taking off from dockyard in the afternoon, the Orville is sent to deliver supplies to the science station at Epsilon 2, a journey is estimated at 19 hours, 51 minutes. **Commander Grayson joins the Orville from station 794, much to Mercer's dismay. *'September 11:' **Arriving at Epsilon, the Orville defeats a Krill destroyer come to steal a quantum accelerator.As part of Ed's forced ruse informing Bortus that Epsilon 2 is hosting a pizza party for an office birthday, he adds that there is a "lot of September birthdays down here." *A few days later, Kelly reveals to Ed that her friend Lieutenant Commander Murphy of the has been promoted and is eligible for a First Officer position. Ed, however, decides to keep Kelly on as First Officer of the Orville.Kelly: "You've kind of kept to yourself these last few days." :In the original script of ''Old Wounds, it is stated that three weeks pass between Ed accepting Kelly as his First Officer and the repaired Orville leaving the Dockyard. This detail, however, does not appear in the final version.'' September-October *Lieutenant Commander Bortus lays an egg, taking a leave of absence for the 21 day gestation period. **Mercer and Grayson are captured by the Calivon and contained in their alien zoo.Ed and Kelly spend one night at the zoo. *During Mercer and Grayson's incarceration, Lieutenant Alara Kitan, placed in command for the first time, arranges for the Calivon to return their human specimens by providing them with a selection of Earth's cultural database, act which earns her the Sapphire Star award. *Topa, child of Lieutenant Commander Bortus and Klyden, is born.The events of Episode 1x02: Command Performance transpire over a period of 21 days. Bortus begins incubation of his egg at the start of the episode and the egg hatches at the end. October-November *Shortly following her birth, Topa is examined by Dr. Finn and the Orville bridge crew. *Bortus asks Dr. Finn to perform sex reassignment surgery on Topa so she may become male. The doctor refuses, as does Captain Mercer when Bortus requests that he order her to do so. With no other options, Bortus contacts Internal Affairs on Moclus, who send a vessel to rendezvous with the Orville near the Pleiades cluster. However, Bortus is convinced to allow Topa to remain female after learning of the tale of Rudolph. Faced with Captain Vorak, Bortus requests a Tribunal on Moclus to decide the fate of his child. *After two weeks, the Orville arrives at Moclus. As decided by the tribunal, Topa receives sex reassignment surgery to become male.Bortus notes that the Orville's trip to Moclus takes two weeks. *Following Topa's procedure, Bortus starts to grow apart from Klyden, who opposed his wish for Topa to remain a female. As a result, Bortus gradually loses interest in making love with Klyden, instead using the simulator to engage with holographic Moclans.Episode 2x03: Home November-December *The Orville discovers the Dorahl Bioship, drifting slowly towards star J-2837.Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. *The Orville saves the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] from an attacking Krill destroyer. *Planetary Union anthropologists Tom and Lewis go missing on their planet of study, Sargus 4.Contact with Lewis and Tom was lost a month ago. **Tom is killed by the Sargun Department of Corrections. Lewis is given Social Correction. Late 2419 *The Orville rescues the time-traveler Pria Lavesque from the mining ship Horizon.Episode 1x05: Pria. *The Orville destroys a wormhole connecting the 29th century to the 25th.Episode Five: 1x05. *The Krill conquer the colony planet Chara 3.A freshly severed human head is presented as having been captured at Chara 3, suggesting it to be recent. *In the third Krill attack on the Union in the space of a month, the Kakov attacks the brand new colony of Kastra 4, claiming the lives of 19 colonists before it is destroyed by the Orville. **A Krill shuttlecraft recovered from the Kakov is used by Ed and Gordon to infiltrate the Yakar, where they partially copy the Anhkana. Learning that the Krill intend to use a prototype neutron field generator to wipe out the population of Rana 3, Ed and Gordon thwart the Krill as they cause the deaths of the entire crew of the Yakar save for Teleya, a teacher, and her class of children. Teleya is incarcerated by the Union. *Admiral Halsey assigns Dr. Darden and his team of xenoanthropologists, Karx, Franz and Celeste to study the Anhkana. Over time, they begin to follow the Krill teachings and seek out Teleya to fill in the gaps. With her guidance, the four Union citizens worship Avis.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 *A team from the Orville is sent to retrieve the missing anthropologists Tom and Lewis. Only Lewis is found.LaMarr notes that Alara has gone through two guys in two months. 2420s 2420 Early 2420 * Isaac, Doctor Finn, and her sons Ty and Marcus, crash on an Habitable Moon.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold. * Darulio briely joins the Orville to analyze the Lopovian birthing bucket.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger. * Bruidians and Navarians agree to a truce. March * Lieutenant Harrison Payne dies.Episode Ten: Firestorm. * The events of the episode Firestorm.Ed notes that his first meeting with Alara in Old Wounds occured six months ago. April * The Orville is left stranded after a damaging run-in with a pocket of two-dimensional space.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. * Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton transfers off the Orville to a space station.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. ** Lieutenant John LaMarr is promotted to Newton's old position. *Alara tells her sister about the encounter with two-dimensional space.Episode 2x03: Home April-May *From the perspective of the Orville's universe, the humanoid species of the Multiphasic Planet evolves from a Bronze Age level of development into a highly advanced Space Age over a span of 33 days.The episode is clear that each run-in with the planet occurs ever 11 days. The episode begins with an encounter with the planet, and the Orville sees the planet three more times. **Ed starts dating Kelly one day before encountering the planet and its people. Kelly breaks up with him shortly after their final encounter, meaning their relationship lasts roughly 34 days.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry June *"Several weeks" after encountering the Multiphasic Planet,Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 the Orville spends less than 48 hoursIsaac estimates 48 hours in Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 and completes his analysis several hours under his estimation in Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2. analyzing the magnetar AXP 1E 1048-59.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 In those roughly two days, the following occurs: **On the first day, ***Ed and Gordon encounter the Chog, including their leader Thoz.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***Discovery of the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]].Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 ***Topa attends school under Cassius.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 **On the second day, ***Kelly begins dating Cassius.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *The [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]] removes the Chog from their homeworld to a new planet.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *Dr. Darden and his team of xenoanthropologists, Karx, Franz and Celeste, attempt to enter Krill space in a small Union transport vessel but are stopped by the Orville; at that time, Celeste covertly inserts a program into the Orville's systems. Though the team claim a malfunction set them on a course to Krill territory, the Orville crew soon find evidence of their worship of Avis. As a result of Celeste's program, the Orville is lead into Krill space.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 *In either June or early July, Kelly takes a vacation.Cassius states around December 2420 or January 2421 that Kelly has not had a vacation in six months. Episode 2x07: Deflectors July *Wanting to "warm the place up a bit," bartender Olix has the computer replicate a phonograph for the Mess Hall. Meanwhile, Captain Ed Mercer finds himself playing with Isaac, a "low point for a man".Episode 2x01: Ja'loja *A week later, Lieutenant Janel Tyler joins the Orville as a dark matter cartographer. *After almost a month, Ed is made aware of Kelly's relationship with Cassius. *The Orville visits Moclus so Bortus can perform his Ja'loja.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja. c. August *Lieutenant Dann learns that he has the same birthday as Captain Ed Mercer.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges *A week later, the Orville saves a pocket of surviving Nyxians just prior to the destruction of their world.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges. September *A week later, Alara departs the Orville and returns to Xelaya leading to the events of ''Home''.Episode 2x03: Home. **Alara breaks her arm during her 31st Friday night arm-wrestling matches against Isaac. Since Alara joined the Orville in September of the preceding year, Isaac and Alara started arm wrestling sometime between September 2419 and February 2420. **The entire time from Alara's arrival at Xelaya to the end of her time at the beach house lasts, at most, "a few days."Solana Kitan states that she planned to visit for only a few days. That means the beach-house excursion could not be longer. Episode 2x03: Home **Alara begins gravity treatment on the Orville, but decides to rejoin her family on Xelaya and leaves the following day. *Lieutenant Tharl joins the Orville as its interim Chief of Security.Episode 2x03: Home. *Yaphit has his six-month performance review.Episode 2x03: Home. September-October *Janel Tyler is revealed to be Teleya, a Krill turned infiltrator.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes. *The events of ''Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' take place within a single week.The new Security Chief is scheduled to arrive next week. Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes **A week later,The new Security Chief is scheduled to arrive next week. Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Lieutenant Talla Keyali joins the Orville as the ship's new Chief of Security. October-November *Soon after Talla joins, the Orville detects the Regorian's invitation for first contact.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *The events of ''All the World is Birthday Cake'' take place over five weeks, from late October to middle or end of November. **Kelly Grayson and Bortus are arrested by the Regorians as Giliacs. **On the following Monday, Bortus spends his birthday in incarceration on Regor 2. **On Tuesday, Kelly spends her birthday in incarceration on Regor 2. **After a month, ***Regor 2 enters the blessed sign of Wasanda. ***Kelly and Bortus are released. ***Regor 2 closes the Giliac camps and releases the prisoners. December *The events of ''A Happy Refrain''. **Claire works on a medical paper and Bortus grows a mustache. That evening, Orville crewmembers attend a piano recital by Ty Finn. **On the following Thursday, Klyden finds pieces of Bortus' dinner in his mustache. **On the following Friday, a ship transports the Union Symphony to perform aboard the Orville. That night, Claire and Isaac go on their first date in the Environmental Simulator. ***The symphony conductor states that it is currently the summer, but that is not chronologically possible unless either the conductor does not use the northern hemisphere of Earth as a seasonal reference or A Happy Refrain ''occurs out of chronological order. **On the following day, Claire and Isaac recount their date to their crewmates. **At 3:14 AM, Isaac wakes Claire with a cake. **At 8:00 PM, Claire meets Isaac in Simulator 2 and they sleep together. December 2420-January 2421 *The events of [[Deflectors|''Deflectors]]: **Groogen, a Katrudian, arrives on the Orville with a botanical team. **In the same day: ***Kelly breaks up with Cassius. By this point, she has not hand time off in six months. ***Locar, an engineer of the Moclan Fleet, upgrades the Orville's Deflector Screens. ***The new deflectors are tested successfully against the firepower of Rechik's ship. ***At night, Locar confides in Talla that he his a heterosexual, a taboo in Moclan society, and is attracted to her. **The following day: ***Talla takes Locar to the Environmental Simulator, where she teaches him dancing. ***Klyden confronts Locar in the simulator. Locar programs a fake assassination of himself by Klyden and goes into hiding. **Ultimately, Talla finds Locar in the Shuttle Bay. As Talla refuses to let him go lest Klyden be condemned, Locar chooses to face trial on Moclus. **Cassius transfers to the .Episode 2x07: DeflectorsTalla acknowledges that she still hasn't been on the Orville "that long". *Orrin Channing steals a Krill shuttle and escapes from the Krill prison camp. Joining up with an Envall woman, Orrin uses her blood to destroy a Krill vessel.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots''In ''Blood of Patriots, Orrin claims to have escaped from prison six weeks ago. 2421 January-February * The events of ''Identity, Pt. 1'' and ''Pt. 2'': **Isaac spontaneously deactivates, leading Captain Mercer to set a course to return him to his people on Kaylon 1.''Identity, Pt. 1'' opens with Doctor Claire Finn announcing her relationship with Isaac to her children, hinting that not much time passed since the conclusion of A Happy Refrain. **Isaac is reactivated on Kaylon 1 32.7 cycles later.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 **Battle of Earth:' The Kaylon seize the Orville and attack the Union at Earth but are defeated.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 ***Captain Marcos dies.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 ***Isaac emits an electromagnetic pulse which deactivates him. He is reactivated after battle by Yaphit 0.7 cycles later.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 ***Loss of the [[USS Roosevelt|USS ''Roosevelt]], the [[USS Quimby|USS Quimby]], and the [[CCV Hawking|CCV Hawking]].''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *Sometime after the Battle of Earth, the Krill and the Planetary Union agree to a ceasefire.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' March-April *Over the following 30 days, Orrin destroys a further three Krill vessels, amounting to a loss of 1,200 Krill lives and constituting a violation of the cease-fire.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots *One month after the ceasefire between the Krill and the Planetary Union, the events of ''Blood of Patriots'''' take place.The events of ''Blood of Patriots must take place at least a full month after the Battle of Earth because Ed Mercer says the ceasefire has lasted one month. **Yaphit receives the Sapphire Star. **The Orville and the ''Davoro'kos'' are sent to Tarazed 3 to sign a lak'vai pact. **Orrin and Leyna Channing escape to the Orville. **After Orrin boards the Orville and Ambassador K.T.Z. meets with Ed Mercer for the first time, the following takes place within 11 hours and 30 minutes:Ambassador K.T.Z. says that there are 12 hours remaining before his ship leaves, and a lak'vai pact must be signed within that window. However, it is also stated that Orrin and Gordon's shuttle explodes with 30 minutes remaining, meaning that the events transpire over 11 hours and 30 minutes. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots ***Orrin and Gordon steal a shuttle with several quantum storage cells containing Leyna's Envall blood. ***The shuttle explodes killing Orrin at 11 hours and 30 minutes after the ambassador's **The Lak'vai Pact of Tarazed 3 is signed. April-May *The Saratoga Springs time capsule is discovered on Earth. Escorted by Dr. Sherman, the capsule is taken aboard the Orville, on a course to the Delta Pavonis museum. **John reactivates a mobile phone belonging to the late Laura Huggins. Borrowing the phone, Gordon creates a simulation using the phone's data and soon develops a relationship with the holographic Laura. Meanwhile, Bortus and Klyden develop an addiction to old Earth cigarettes. **At Gordon's request, Ed, Kelly, John and Talla attend a party with him and Laura. After they leave, Gordon sleeps with Laura. **On the following day, Gordon arrives late for work. His crewmates confront him over his bond with Laura. **Dr. Finn develops a formula to eliminate Bortus and Klyden's nicotine addiction. Gordon is convinced to leave Laura behind. Ultimately, the Orville drops off the time capsule at Delta Pavonis.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions *Topa's birthday is celebrated by his parents, who give him his first latchkum.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions deleted sceneIn a deleted scene from Lasting Impressions, Bortus and Klyden agree to get Topa a latchkum for his upcoming birthday. Falling in 2421, around October, this would evidently be Topa's 2nd birthday. However, it should be noted that the Moclan calendar system and its relation to our own remains unknown. *The Moclus' dockyard provides a new round of weapons upgrades for all Union Fleet explorer-class vessels and above, including the Orville. *After a day or so, the Orville receives a 30% power upgrade to the plasma cannons and 20% increase in torpedo capacity. As the Moclan engineering team leaves, the Orville picks up a transport carrying the engineer Toren and his mate Korick, who are to be transported to a research vessel in the Nekkar system. At school, Topa clashes with a female student, Olivia. Later, Bortus finds that the Moclan couple are hiding their baby, a female named Mersa, and that they intend to seek asylum on Retepsia. He is convinced to keep his discovery secret. *On the following day, Bortus shows Mersa to Topa. After Toren and Korick leave with their child, Topa reveals what he saw to Klyden, who brings the unauthorized passenger to the attention the senior staff. As a result, the Orville follows the Moclans to a planet hidden within a nebula. Landing on the planet, they find it to be a Sanctuary for a breakaway colony of Moclan females, led by Heveena, who have sought refuge from Moclus for many years. *Ed makes a successful request for a hearing regarding the colony with the Planetary Union Council on Earth. To that end, he takes a shuttle with Heveena to rendezvous with the , which takes them back to Earth while the Orville remains in orbit to protect the colony. **Battle of the Sanctuary:' The Union Council agrees not to recognize the sovereignty of the Sanctuary for the time being, Moclan colonists agree to immediately end their clandestine emigration network and Moclus agrees to leave the colony in peace and take no further action against them.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *Heveena is returned to the Sanctuary. Meanwhile, Bortus is pleased to find that Bortus and Olivia have become friends.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary *Roughly three months following the Battle of Earth,In The Road Not Taken, Kelly states that she was temporally displaced to "what would have been six months ago". The Road Not Taken takes place "less than nine months" following an alternate Battle of Earth, which may not have necessarily taken place at precisely the same time as originally seen in Identity, Pt. 2. Ed and Kelly reminisce over their first date. *On the following day, the Quantum accelerator aboard the Orville picks up with Kelly's thoughts and accidentally transports a version of Kelly from seven years ago, specifically from the morning after her first date with Ed, to the ship. With no way to immediately return her, she is accomodated in guest quarters and given a posting as a Lieutenant. *Ed goes on a "second date" with the past Kelly at Mooska's. *Several Orville crewmembers go to a simulated nightclub. *After a few days, a method is devised to return the past Kelly to her own time. Before she is sent back, Dr. Finn performs a memory wipe so that she will retain no knowledge of the future.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow 2423 *The Planetary Union, led by the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]], is projected to finish terraforming the Chog homeworld by this year.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 2431 *Following an upgrade by John LaMarr in 2421, the power storage capacity of the mobile phone belonging to the late Laura Huggins is projected to last to this year. Dr. Sherman predicts that the data within will only be completely analyzed by this year at the earliest.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions 29th century * Pria Lavesque is born. * Captured Amelia Earhart lives the remainder of her life. * A Benzian antiques collector negotiates for the price of the Orville. c. 3015 *In 2015, Laura Huggins suggested that the Saratoga Springs time capsule would be unearthed in this year. Infact, it was discovered just short of 600 years prematurely.Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions c. 5,000,000,000 * Earth is projected to be destroyed as the Sun changes into a red supergiant.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges.Isaac: "Earth's sun will not become a red supergiant for another five billion years, Commander. You will be long deceased and forgotten." Notes References Category:The Orville